


White Rose: Colonnade

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss confesses to Ruby atop the colonnades surrounding Beacon.White RosePre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 17





	White Rose: Colonnade

Weiss' head appeared from below Ruby's bed.

Ruby: Ah!

Weiss: It's simply me.

Ruby: Uh, hi Weiss, what can I do for you?

Weiss: I was wondering if you would like some coffee?

Ruby: Uh, yeah, sure. You make great coffee. Just...

Weiss: Before we get into the absurd amount of sugar you like in your coffee, would you care to join _me_ for coffee?

Ruby: Uh, yeah, sure, why not?

Weiss: Why not, indeed.

Weiss: *head disappears*

Weiss (from below Ruby's bed): Please meet me at the location I just sent you?

Ruby: Uh, yeah, sure.

* * *

Rose petals flew up atop one of the colonnades surrounding Beacon. Atop sat Weiss, with a blanket, pillows, and platter with coffee pot, cups and saucers, and biscuits.

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: Only the most romantic part of Beacon.

Ruby: Okaaay... it is beautiful.

Weiss: Yes you are... I mean, yes it is.

Weiss: *pours two cups of coffee, and starts shovelling sugar into one before stirring it and passing it to Ruby*

Weiss: *puts a single cube of sugar into her coffee before stirring it*

Weiss: I would like to take a moment to apologize for my behaviour.

Ruby: Ah, pffsht. You've been great.

Weiss: I have been jealous and solipsistic. I thought I was owed leadership of our team, and while we are at it, teamship with Pyrrha Nikos.

Ruby: *nervously looks at her coffee cup*

Weiss: I was wrong on both accounts, you are the leader I need, the partner I need, and, dare I say, the friend I need.

Ruby: We're friends?

Weiss: Not that I truly know what the term means. Father uses it to refer to those consistently in our debt. This, seems to not be... the common... definition...

Ruby: Which is?

Weiss: *takes a sip of her coffee*

Weiss: Those who make your life brighter? Who's presence you delight in, who you support and supports you in return?

Weiss: *brings her hands together in front of her*

Weiss: You have become the delight of my life. The light of my life.

Ruby: I have?

Weiss: *reaches out and takes Ruby's hand between hers*

Weiss: I am truly honoured to be your teammate, and to have you as my leader. There is however?..

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I cherish our time together, and wish... for it to continue...

Ruby: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you?.. asking... me... out?

Weiss: To use your own parlance, I wish to date you.

Ruby: You're really asking me out?

Weiss: *nods her head*

Weiss: Indeed.

Ruby: What do we do?

Weiss: I am afraid that I have no experience in this regard.

Ruby: You didn't date anyone up in Atlas?

Weiss: Father tried to get me to court so-called gentlemen, but they were nothing more than effuse boors who thought the world owed them...

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I once again apologize.

Ruby: What?, no, we're doing awesome. Right?

Weiss: Indeed. So... er, awesome, in fact, that I wish to continue... nay... accelerate...

Ruby: So, what? We'll go to movies?

Weiss: *nods*

Ruby: Out for dinner?

Weiss: *nods*

Ruby: Hold?.. hands?..

Weiss: *blushes and nods*

Ruby: Are you serious?

Weiss: Verily.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: Affirmative.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: Indeed.

Ruby (nervously): What should I say?

Weiss: I'm afraid I have a horse in this race.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Weiss: So, I cannot give an unbiased opinion. I am, of course, nervously hoping you will say yes... which I cannot believe I said aloud... please, if you would be so kind as to say something so I can stop babbling?..

Ruby: YES!

Weiss: Oh, good god, thank you

* * *

Ruby and Weiss: *hold hands as they approached their room*

Yang: Shit, it happened.

Ruby: *points at Yang with the hand she was holding Weiss' with*

Ruby: *glares at Yang*

Yang: Chill, sis, you look cute together. Like super adorable.

Weiss: Why thank you.

Yang: A little surprised, as you two are always fighting, but, *shrugs* that might be part of the fun of it.

Ruby: I'll have you know, she nags because she loves!

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: Perhaps the corridor is not the best place to discuss this.

Yang: Chill, all I'm saying is you look cute together, and you two are the ones that have to decide this.

Weiss: In that case, thank you.

Ruby: *lifts her head to Yang in a snooty manner*

Ruby: Hmph.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss sat, drinking Weiss' coffee, eating Weiss' sweets, and staring into each other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611302072743264256/white-rose-colonnade) tumblog.


End file.
